1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure for a position-detecting sensor having a function to adjust its detection position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fluid pressure-operated cylinder has been hitherto used as a driving means for transporting and positioning a workpiece and driving various industrial machines. In order to meet various needs of the user, for example, miniaturization and improvement of multiple functions in option setting or the like, the fluid pressure-operated cylinder is provided with a cylinder tube and accessory parts such as switches attached to the cylinder tube.
If liquid is kept on outer surfaces of a cylinder tube and a switch, various germs may be propagated in the liquid. Therefore, the present applicant proposed a sanitary position-detecting sensor. According to the position-detecting sensor, liquid naturally drips down from the surfaces of the cylinder tube and the switch. Therefore, the liquid is hardly kept on the surfaces of the cylinder tube and the switch. Though the position-detecting sensor has a position-adjusting mechanism, the main body of the position-detecting sensor is small. Therefore, the overall position-detecting sensor has a small size and a light weight (see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/795348).
A general object of the present invention is to provide an attachment structure for a position-detecting sensor in which the attachment position of the position-detecting sensor in the direction of stroke of a cylinder can be arbitrarily adjusted, the liquid is scarcely kept on the outer surface, and it is possible to avoid the sanitary problem.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.